


Smithsonian Exhibit

by night_owl184



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_owl184/pseuds/night_owl184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Leaving Jane in London Darcy goes to work for the Smithsonian Museum.  Her first job is working on the Captain America Exhibit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at MCU fiction. I own nothing.

Darcy walked to work through the park.  She stopped and watched as a man ran, it was still dark, and she thought it was crazy he would be out so early.  The only reason she was up and out was that today was the first day of the Captain America/Steve Rogers Exhibit. 

 

Darcy had worked so hard on this.  It was her first exhibit after getting the job at the Smithsonian Museum.   Darcy had left Jane with Thor in London; having decided it was time to be a big girl and get a job that actually paid using at least part of the degree she had worked hard for.  It almost figured that her first job away from the craziness of Thor would involve one of his teammates.  It seemed she couldn’t completely escape. 

 

Darcy unlocked her closet of an office and dropped off her stuff.  She had a walk through to complete and check on the final installations before they opened the doors at 4 pm to their sponsors. There was a private viewing today for the donors and there was a hope that Steve Rogers himself would make an appearance, but that didn’t seem likely.  They hadn’t had a response from him in any of their attempted correspondence. Darcy understood. She knew that life as a superhero was likely what was keeping him away. 

 

She grabbed her tablet and coffee and started on her first walkthrough.

 

* * *

  

With everything set, Darcy was in her office changing before she had to meet with one of their biggest donors.  Stark Industries had donated as much or more than the US Army had.  They had arranged a private viewing at 1pm before the other donors had their representatives in.  Darcy dressed in a black skirt suit and put on her heels.  She was personally showing the Stark Industries group through, and wanted to make a good impression.  Stark Industries was one of the biggest donors to the museum, and Darcy hoped to make a connection for future exhibits.

 

She was waiting at one of the loading docks as per instructions from the Stark people. A black town car pulled in and stopped. A tall man in a dark suit with a beard and dark glasses stepped out first. Darcy wasn’t sure if he was the rep from Stark or just their security.  Darcy moved to introduce herself to the man and was nearly shocked speechless when he turned to help someone out of the vehicle, and Pepper Potts stepped out of the car. She shook herself from her stupor and smiled before stepping forward.

 

“Ms. Potts, I wasn’t expecting you.  It’s an honour.” Darcy held her hand out to shake. “I’m Darcy Lewis. I’ll be walking you through the Exhibit.” 

 

Pepper took her hand and smiled back.    “It’s a pleasure Miss Lewis.  I’ve heard wonderful things from Thor and am glad that you’ve been the one working on this.”

 

“Thank you.” Darcy blushed.

 

“This is my associate, Mr. Grant.  He’ll be joining us in the walkthrough.”  Pepper continued on. Mr. Grant nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“That’s great. If you’ll both follow me, we’ll get started.”  Darcy gestured to the door. 

 

Mr. Grant held the door for the two women and followed behind them as Pepper began chatting with Darcy. 

 

Stark Industries had requested an early private viewing and Darcy was glad that they had booked a few hours alone on it.  Pepper had numerous questions and they spent quite a bit of time going over everything.  They watched all the movie exhibits that had been set up.

 

After the tour of the main exhibit, Pepper and Mr. Grant followed Darcy back to the loading dock to their vehicle.  Pepper walked Mr. Grant to the vehicle, they were whispering and Mr. Grant got in before Pepper came back over to Darcy. 

 

“Miss Lewis,” Pepper smiled.  “I’d like to thank you for the time you spent on this.  It means a lot to a dear friend of mine.  He couldn’t make it in person, and asked me to come in his stead.”

 

Darcy realized she must have been speaking for Captain Rogers.  “You’re very welcome.  Captain America has been a favourite of mine since childhood.”

 

“Stark Industries is also impressed.”  Pepper smiled. “If you have any other projects in the future you’re particularly interested in, please contact us. We would like to be involved.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Potts.”  Darcy grinned taking the card Pepper offered.  She watched the CEO of Stark Industries get in the car.  They left and Darcy shook herself out of her shock. She looked at the card in her hand and smiled before making her way to her office to get ready for the next group of donors.  

 

* * *

  

The first day the Exhibit was open to the public was an eye opener for Darcy. So many kids of all ages had lined up to see the life of Captain America.  She was amazed at the crowds, and pleased with her work.

 

Darcy had made her way back to her office after they had closed the exhibit for the day. She had to get a few things and make a walkthrough for the end of the day.  She jumped when her chair turned after she turned on the light. “Holy shit, I thought you were dead.”

 

“The rumours of my death were not so exaggerated.  I just didn’t stay that way.”  Phil Coulson replied. 

 

“Clearly.” Darcy edged to her bag where her Taser lay. 

 

“You won’t need your weapon Miss Lewis.”  Phil grinned. “I’ve come to make a trade.”

 

Darcy eyed him confused.  “What trade?”

 

“I’d like a private tour, and in return, you get this.”  Phil placed a small black rectangle on her desk.  Darcy gasped.  It was the iPod SHIELD had taken back in New Mexico.  She was amazed it was still around. 

 

“You’ve held my iPod hostage this long.  Why now?” Darcy narrowed her eyes.

 

“Let’s say I have an interest in this particular exhibit.”  Phil replied, trying to be cryptic. 

 

Darcy burst out laughing.  “You want to get your fanboy on. Well if it gets me my iPod back, let’s go.”  Darcy held the door and motioned for Phil to follow her.

 

If Phil spent more time than Ms. Potts had in the Exhibit, Darcy didn’t say anything about it. She answered his questions and showed him everything she could.  “You did very well Miss Lewis.”  Coulson smiled as he walked with her to the loading area.  Darcy laughed seeing a bright red convertible parked there.

 

“Thank you Agent Coulson.”  Darcy nodded. She clutched her iPod to her chest. “I take it this is also a bribe?”

 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Very few know of my continued existence.  I’d like to keep it that way.” 

 

Darcy nodded her head.  She didn’t interact with very many people on a daily basis who would even know who he was, so she didn’t think it would be hard to keep it a secret.  

 

* * *

 

A week later Darcy was doing her closing walkthrough when she found a fairly large man wearing jeans and a khaki jacket with a beard and glasses sitting in the theatre watching the Peggy Carter reel.  “Excuse me, but we’re closed.”  She had her hand moving to her belt, ready to call security and have him removed if necessary.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am I didn’t know.”  He stood wiping his face and headed for the exit. 

 

* * *

 

It seemed to become a habit. Darcy began finding him there quite regularly.  Not everyday, but often enough, that it made her wonder who he was, and how and why he kept staying passed closing. 

 

After nearly three weeks of kicking him out without incident, Darcy felt it would be safe to approach him. 

“Sir, I appreciate that you haven’t caused any trouble, but how are you always in here after we’ve closed?”  She asked one night approaching him. 

 

He grinned. “I just know a few hiding places, that’s all.  Sorry to be a bother.”  He made a move to leave. 

 

“Would you like a tour?”  Darcy asked. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but figured he must be a fan.  And someone who would risk prosecution to see Captain America was someone Darcy had questions for. 

 

“I don’t want to be a bother.”  He shook his head.

 

“It’s really no problem.  I have to do an end of day walkthrough.”  Darcy explained. “I’m Darcy.”  She held out her hand to shake. 

 

He hesitated, but took her hand, and gave a name, “Grant.” 

 

Darcy was sure it was a fake name, but she understood.  He probably didn’t want her to call security and have him arrested. She started walking to the entrance of the exhibit; it was the easiest place to start.  She had her tablet out and was doing her nightly checks, but at the same time, explaining everything she knew about the exhibit.

 

Grant chimed in every once in a while with interesting facts that Darcy had spent days researching in order to find but hadn’t been included in the exhibit. She was amazed at how much he seemed to know about Captain America, as well as the history around The Great Depression and World War II.  She finished the walkthrough later than expected due to the tour. Grant insisted on walking her to her office to get her things and to the subway.  He had taken up her time and wanted to ensure she was safe on her way home.

 

“I appreciate the offer, and I’ll walk you out.”  Darcy nodded. She wasn’t about to leave him on his own in the museum; it would be the end of her job. 

 

At the subway entrance, Darcy was getting ready to head down.  “Thank you Darcy.”  Grant called to her. 

 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and headed down to her train.

 

* * *

 

Darcy hadn’t seen Grant for a week and figured his hiding place had finally been found out. She was surprised to see him at the Bucky Barnes wall when she headed to start her walk through. “Haven’t seen you for a while.”

 

He jumped, clearly startled.  “Yeah, I was out of town on business.”  As he limped over to her, Darcy wondered what he did to get that limp.  “Is it okay if I join you again?” 

 

“If you’d like.” She replied.  “I can’t do quite the in-depth tour this evening. I’m meeting a friend for dinner.”

 

“Of course, I don’t want to inconvenience you.”  Grant nodded.  He followed Darcy as she finished her walk and once more saw her to the subway.

 

“Take care of that leg Grant.”  Darcy smiled as she left him at the subway station again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for the comments, bookmarks and kudos. 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter as much. As always, I own nothing.

“Lady Darcy.” Thor boomed as she opened the door to him and Jane. 

 

He gathered her into a hug but put her down again quickly when Jane cleared her throat from the hallway. 

 

“Good to see you too big guy.”  Darcy smiled. “Jane!”  She tackled her friend and former boss into a hug.

 

“Hi Darcy.” Jane smiled and hugged her back.

 

“How is Ian working out?”  Darcy asked. She had gotten her own intern with the full intention of leaving Jane, but ensuring someone was trained to help her.

 

“He’s good, him knowing the science has definitely helped.”  Jane hesitated in saying; she didn’t want to hurt Darcy’s feelings.

 

“I know Jane.” Darcy grinned.  “That’s why I got him in London.  I knew I was leaving and that you needed someone who actually knows what you were saying more than half the time.” 

 

“Ladies, shall we head to our meal?”  Thor asked. His stomach growling was clearly audible. 

 

They made their way to a small diner nearby and enjoyed the large portions and good stories as they caught up. 

 

“Are you sure that is safe Darcy?”  Thor asked after she had told them both about Grant. 

 

“It’s fine Thor.” Darcy nodded.  “He doesn’t seem to be dangerous.  And I always have security just a phone call away.”

 

“I think he’s just worried about what could happen to you before they get there.” Jane glared.  “I am too.” 

 

“I just don’t get the feeling he would hurt me.”  Darcy explained.  “And my intuition has helped me so far.” 

 

“Just be careful?” Jane asked. 

 

“I promise.” Darcy nodded.

 

* * *

 

She met Grant at the entrance to the exhibit the next night for her walkthrough. She wasn’t even surprised anymore when he showed up.  He’d even started helping her with the walkthrough the last few times, making her closing duties go that much quicker. 

 

“Do you have to be anywhere for the next hour or so?”  Darcy asked.  She wasn’t sure why, but she wanted to show him some of what didn’t make it into the exhibit.

 

“No, why?” Grant asked. 

 

“Do you want to see what else we have?”  Darcy replied. “The stuff that didn’t make it into the exhibit is downstairs in archives.  You seem like you know and respect all of this.  I figured you’d be interested.” 

 

Grant nodded, “that would be amazing.”  He followed her down the hall passed her office.  They went to an elevator and down into one of the basements that housed the museum’s archives. 

 

Darcy led him to a room that held what didn’t make it into the exhibit.  Grant was shocked at how much was in the room.

 

There were a number of original items from the USO tour.  Trading cards, posters, comics all preserved in mint condition. There were a few of the old reels that were labeled with other interviews and even the films that Captain America had made. 

 

What he was most shocked at had come from Stark Industries.  The sheer amount was astounding.  Grant put on the required gloves that Darcy had handed him when they entered the room.  Darcy had started with the first box.  Each had been labeled and catalogued with their contents. 

 

Darcy began pulling items from the box.  She had a running monologue as she handed him each item.  They only made it through one box when Grant’s phone rang. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” He exited the room and answered the call. It was a few minutes before he returned. “Darcy, thank you for this, but I have to go.  Can I take you back to your office to get your things?” 

 

“I have some work to finish before I’m done for the night.”  Darcy replied.  “I’ll walk you out though.”  She locked the door and led Grant to the exit. 

 

* * *

  

Grant was back two weeks later.  “It’s been a while.” Darcy smiled. 

 

“Yeah,” Grant nodded.  “Work. Do you have time to show me some more of those boxes?” 

 

“Sure.” Darcy nodded.  “As soon as I finish the walkthrough.” 

 

They continued with Darcy’s walkthrough before heading to the basement.

 

They began where they had left off.  Darcy left the room for the hallway when she got a phone call she had to take. She left Grant looking through a box from Stark Industries.

 

When she re-entered the room, she found him with tears in his eyes, sitting on the floor, leaning over a sketchbook.  “I thought this was lost.”  He whispered. He didn’t look up as he reached out to touch the portrait on the page.  It was of a woman. 

 

Darcy was brought to a sudden realization.  “I can’t believe I didn’t see it. You’re Steve Rogers, aren’t you?”

 

“This is my mother.”  He held up the sketch to her. Looking closely, Darcy could see the resemblance. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

 

“You were here with Ms. Potts too.”  Darcy shook her head. “I just thought you were her security.”

 

“I had to make sure I wasn’t going to be a showgirl again.”  Steve replied. 

 

“The beard and glasses are a nice touch.”  Darcy nodded. “So what’s the verdict?”

 

“You didn’t make me a showgirl.  Thank you.” Steve replied. Darcy nodded.

  

* * *

 

“How did you not know what Stark Industries had?”  Darcy asked the next night as she led Steve back to the archive room.

 

“Pepper didn’t even know what all was in these boxes.  Howard seemed to have kept everything.   When you made the request for them, I was on a mission and couldn’t go through them before they were donated.”  Steve explained.  “I really am sorry for the deception.”

 

“It’s okay, I get it.”  Darcy smiled. “At least I can tell Jane and Thor you aren’t some crazy serial killer.” 

 

“What?” Steve asked. 

 

“They were in town a couple weeks ago, the ones I went to dinner with. They were worried when I told them about ‘Grant’ hanging around after closing.”  Darcy explained.  “I think it would be okay if I leave you alone with your things.” 

 

“I don’t want to keep you.”  Steve shook his head.

 

“It’s fine Captain Rogers.”  Darcy replied. “I have some work to do, take as long as you’d like.  I’ll be in my office.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve smiled as she left him.

  

* * *

 

Two hours later Darcy rubbed her eyes.  She was getting hungry and decided to go get something to eat for herself and Captain Rogers. She let security know she would be back and headed across the street and around the corner to a nearby diner. Once she was back, she knocked on the archive room door. 

 

“Captain Rogers, sorry to intrude.  I got some dinner.” Darcy smiled.  “We’ll just need to take it in my office.”

 

“Of course.” Steve nodded, standing up and following her.  He was silent as he followed Darcy back upstairs. 

 

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got you a burger and fries.”  Darcy handed him a bag before taking her own and sitting behind her desk.  Steve sat in the visitor chair across from her. 

 

“This will be fine.”  Steve smiled pulling his meal out.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Darcy nodded and took a sip of her chocolate shake. 

 

“I don’t get a shake?”  Steve asked.

 

“I didn’t know what kind you’d want.  You can share mine. There’s a second straw.” Darcy shrugged.

 

Steve picked it up and added it to the milkshake before taking a sip.  “This is a great milkshake.” 

 

“There’s a diner nearby. Pretty much the best one I’ve found in DC.  Just wait until you try the burger.”  Darcy grinned.

 

They ate in silence for a while.  “I agree on this burger.” Steve smiled after he’d taken a few bites. “The fries are pretty good too.”

 

“I know right.” Darcy grinned. They continued eating in silence for a while. 

 

“I found a few more of my sketch books.”  Steve stated. “I am shocked at how much Howard kept.”

 

“From what I found out in my research, he seemed obsessed with finding you. He probably wanted you to have your things if and when you were found.”  Darcy shrugged. 

 

“There was some stuff in there from before the war.”  Steve replied.  “Things I had to abandon when I joined up.  I don’t know where he would have gotten them.” 

 

“He was a billionaire.” Darcy smiled.  “In my experience, they can get nearly anything they want.” 

 

“Yeah,” Steve grinned, lost in a memory.  “Howard definitely did.” 

 

They finished eating and Steve got up.  “I don’t want to keep you.  We can leave for the day if you’d like.” 

 

“Captain Rogers,” Darcy began. 

 

“Please call me Steve.”  He stated.

 

“Steve, take as much time as you’d like.  Or at least a few more hours, I need to get some sleep before work tomorrow.” Darcy smiled. 

 

“Thank you Darcy.” He nodded before he headed back downstairs. 

 

At around 9:30 pm, Steve returned to Darcy’s office and found her asleep on her desk. He smiled softly at her. He hesitated in waking her up, but knew she would be more comfortable in her own bed.  “Darcy, time to go.” 

 

“Five more minutes.” She mumbled in her sleep. Steve grinned and crouched down. Steve shook her shoulder. “Wha…” 

 

“Time to go home.” Steve smiled.  “I’ll drive you so you don’t have to take the subway, as long as you don’t mind my bike.” 

 

“That would be great.”  Darcy replied as she gathered her things. 

 

Darcy directed Steve to her place.  It wasn’t far from his apartment, just a few blocks over. 

 

“Thank you for the ride.”  Darcy smiled handing Steve his helmet back. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Steve returned her smile. “Would it be alright if I stopped by to spend some more time in the archive again tomorrow?  I’ll bring dinner this time.” 

 

“Sure.” Darcy nodded.  “I have some work I can do.” 

 

* * *

 

For the next week Steve brought dinner to Darcy at the Smithsonian.  Each night was a different cuisine; he was bringing her things from his favourite places he’d found so far in the city. 

 

Each night they enjoyed a meal together before Steve headed downstairs to spend some time looking through everything Darcy had collected that related to his life. Steve would spend a few hours looking through his things and would drive Darcy home after he finished for the night.

 

One Friday a few weeks later as Steve dropped Darcy off, she asked, “Same time next week?”

 

“I think I’ve spent enough time with the past for now.  Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?” 

 

“I’d love to.” Darcy nodded with a grin. “Pick me up at seven?” 

 

 


End file.
